When Tali died
by Alaina E
Summary: When Tali dies and event happens between Ziva and Rivken that will change her life forever. ( Team Gibbs will appear later on )
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one (when Tali died)**

**AN/ First story First chapter okay so this is a completely AU fic about. An event that happened when Tali died and will jump a few years forward **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

It was late at night and the stars litter the night sky. A young Ziva David sat outside her father's office at Mossad headquarters. Dozens of agents passed by and offered their condolences' to the 16 year old. All that was going through Ziva's head was " I can't believe that she's dead my little sister Tali. She is, she was only 14." She let a single tear slipped from her eye but wiped it away as quickly as it fell just as her father called her into his office.

Ziva my Zivaleh. Ziva ran into her father's arms and she cried as hard as she could first her mother and now her sweet innocent little sister when was it all going to end?

Just as Eli David, deputy director of Mossad was about to let his tears fall, his eldest son Ari burst through the door with tear stained eyes. "Father say it's not true, say that it was all a misunderstanding." And that moment Ziva let out a loud wail. Eli opened his arms a let his eldest child come to him.

They stayed like that for almost a whole hour when a 21 year old officer Mikel Rivkin walked in. Eli nodded at him. The David family had known Mikel since he was a young boy. He and Ari had become quite close like brothers even.

Eli was going to see the char grill remains of his youngest child, Ari wanted to go and see her for one last time.

"Go" said Mikel. I will take Ziva home.

* * *

Hay Readers just joined officially but have been reading fir over a year. So what do you think? Just to let you know that i know the ages are wrong but its just how i want it to be.


	2. Chapter 2:- Theirs no going back

**Okay forgot to do this at the start DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS FEATURED IN THE SHOW AND I DO NOT INTEND ON PROFITING FROM WRITING THIS STORY.**

**(Seriously I don't even own an NCIS DVD but I'm still a big fan:D)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: There's no going back**

The ride home for Mikel and Ziva was quiet. Ziva just stared out of the window looking at the night sky wondering hoping that her mum and sister were somewhere safe. Suddenly she felt a light tap on her shoulder. "Ziva we're here" said Mikel, so they both step out of the car and walked down the stone path up to the David mansion.

Mikel told Ziva to go up to her room on the 3rd floor while he made her something to eat. All Mikel could think was how vulnerable she was at this moment in time. Ever since Ziva's mother had died when Tali was just 3 Ziva had always been there for her although she was just 5 herself. There father had tried the best he could to raise his 3 children the best he could, he thought that the only way he could protect them was if he trained them to be the best Mossad officers there ever were but he was sadly mistaken.

Mikel was brought out of his thought by the ping of the microwave. He took the plate out and took it up to Ziva's room. He knocked on the door and walked in. Ziva was sitting on her bed wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts. Michel set the plate down beside her. "I'm not hungry she" she said so he put the plate on the bedside table.

Michel took her hands in his and looked at her. _Look I'm not going to give you a long speech on death because I know you been through this before. _Ziva look up at him. He could see the vulnerable she was. That's when he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Mossad headquarters….

Ari and Eli started at the remains of what was said to be a young girl, his sister, his daughter. Eli could not believe that he let this happen. Ari got a lump in his throat. Officer Agassi walked in, he informed Ari that it was time that he left for his next mission. Eli told him to go they would not be having the funeral until those terrorists were caught. Tali was a sweet and impressionable young girl who even made the toughest of officer's smile when they saw her. A lot of people wanted to catch the culprits for taking such a young life.

* * *

David Mansion…

The kiss between Ziva and Mikel deepened. Ziva was so filled with sorrow that she just wanted human comfort. On the other hand Mikel knew perfectly well what he was doing he was 21 she was 16 but he still continued and lay her down on the bed and removed her top so she was in the bra and shorts. He kissed along her tanned toned stomach. He lifted his head and took off his shirt and trousers so he was just in his boxers and climbed on top of her. She held onto his body letting him do what he wanted to her. His hands found their way to the waistband of her shorts. He pull the off. Then he put his hand down pants. And touch her. Ziva had never been touch their by anyone before. She was still pure. Mikel on the other hand had shared a bed with quite a few women. He guided her hand to his boxers. That's when she felt it. Mikel noticing her hesitation told her to go ahead and so she did. She continued exploring. He sat the both up and took of the remaining articles of their clothing.

The lay back down and he entered her. Ziva felt a sensation the she had never felt before, she wanted to scream out but not in pain but because of the pleasure she felt. They continued to move together as one until the climaxed. Mikel withdrew himself and lay down next to her. She instantly fell asleep. Mikel immediately regretted what he had done. He had taken advantage of a 16 year old who had just lost someone very important to the.

* * *

I was actually over the moon when i saw within hours of posting the first chapter I had a follower. Please feel free to give you suggestions on what happens and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: Consequences

**Chapter 3: Concequences**

**A/N Thank you to my guest reviewer who pointed out my mistakes in the previous chapter. About the update since no one seems to be very interested in the story I will just pretty much post when i'm bored.**

* * *

Mikel was awoken by a pair of hands around his neck which also ended up waking Ziva. It was Eli. "_What on earth do you to think you're doing? Get dresses now and get down stairs!" _Both Mikel and Ziva scramble to get their clothes and put them on. They really did not want to make Eli angrier than he already was.

* * *

Eli was just finishing on the phone when Ziva and Mikel came down. He pressed the end call button. "Explain."

"Abba" Ziva began. "Look" Mikel cut her off "This is not Ziva's fault. I was the one that….."

Eli cut him off "Officer Rivkin do I need to remind you that it take's 2."

"But Abba" Ziva added before she was interrupted again, by her father this time. "I am have made a decision already. Mikel will be joining the Kidon unit on a mission in Zanzibar they leave in 2 hours." "But Abba" Ziva practically cried. Mikel pull her close to him and whispered in her ear not to argue with her father as it would only make matters worse. With that he turned to Eli and said "I am truly sorry for disrespecting you and your daughter." He gave Ziva an encouraging smile and walked out the door.

Eli was now facing his only daughter. "I have also made arrangements for you, you will start your service for your country in 2 months." "I'm not even 18 "Ziva said raising her voice ever so slightly. To that Eli just simply stated "I have friends in high places."

Ziva ran up to her room and closed the door behind her. She did not cry though, she was all out of tears. What was she going to do?

* * *

Later that morning Ziva went out swimming with one of her friends Zaina. She explained everything that happened. Zaina knew that no matter what happened that Ziva would be okay, she knew that she was tough. After their little swim they had decided to go for lunch. "Ziva can I ask you a question." "You just did but you may ask another one." Ziva replied to her close friend. "Do you really like Mikel or did you just…. You know because you were still in shock." Ziva stared at Zaina and studied her face. "I have had a little bit of a crush on him for a while now." She admitted. Zaina just smiled should could not help but feel that officer Rivkin had taken advantage of her friend.

The girls sat and ate their lunch while talking trying to push the thought away that in two months Ziva would be away in some army boot camp.

* * *

Eli was going through some paper work in his study. He looked at his watch, he knew by now that Mikel Rivkin would be well on his way with the rest of the Kidon unit.

He thought long and hard about His decision with Ziva and then concluded it was the right choice. She would strengthen and also get ahead start in her Mossad training. He wanted her to become one of the best. Like her older brother Ari.

* * *

**Okay so next time i post i will just skip ahead. Like a week or so before Ziva goes off to the army! P.S Don't worry you haven't seen the last of Mikel Rivkin... **


	4. Chapter 4: Military camp

**Hi so I don't really know much about the military so please forgive my mistakes. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 4:- military camp

**2 months later**

Ziva reluctantly shoved some clothes and other things into her hold all. In 20 minutes she would be off to the military camp. She put on her timberland boots and slug her bag over her shoulder and made her way downstairs.

Ari. Ziva ran and hugged her brother. "I thought you would not be back for a few months." "Well I was supposed to go to Beirut from her but Abba told me what you and Mikel had been up to." Ziva looked down at her feet. She did not know what to say to her big brother, a man she looked up to. He grabbed her chin gently and lifted her face up. "Ziva you are still a young girl but you are now doing things only adults should be doing." Ari looked at his little sister. She smiled up at him. "Do not worry Ari I promise I would not be doing anything like that in a hurry." "Good" Ari replied and that was the last thing he said to his sister before she left for military camp.

* * *

Ziva got out of the car holding her bag in her hand. She was now staring at a man who was tall and well built. He had chisel features and looked like he could take on a bull without breaking a sweat.

Ziva smiled at this tall piece rock. She had seen better. Way better.

"When I'm done with you miss David your smile will be wipe off your face. This is no place for fun and games. You may be the youngest but I am certain not going to give you any special treatment. And for your information I am Commander Noah. " The man's voice was loud and quite deep although Ziva wasn't scared of him and she gave him a look that told him that exactly as she walked passed him towards the ladies bunker. The Commander thought to himself that this was going to be an interesting few months with her around.

* * *

Ziva opened the door to the bunker that was going to act as her home for the next few days. She went over to bed and dropped her, ignoring the looks she was getting from other 18 and 19 year old girls. Just as she was about to open her bag a large girl came up behind her. "That's my bed" the girl said sounding quite manly. There was silence in the bunker. "Really" Ziva replied "I do not see your name or any of your belongings." The girl got angry no one had ever spoke back to her like that. Next thing that Ziva knew was the girl's fist was colliding with her eye. Ziva stumble slightly but straightened up and charged at her but was held back by to other girls the big girl punch her repeatedly before signalling the other girls to drop her. Ziva hit the floor quite hard and now had a bloody mouth and nose. "My name is Ayala and don't you forget it" said the rather large girl as she threw Ziva's bag onto an empty bed. "I am going to enjoy making your life a living hell."

* * *

**Aaaaa. I commander who thinks Ziva is going to make things "interesting" and a girl of is going to make her life a living hell...**

**Sorry if its quite short. I ran out of ideas. I know where the story is going and i do have a plot in my head but i'm just having a bit of trouble filling in the blanks and of course lots of homework from college :(**


	5. Chapter 5: Military camp part 2

**Hay sorry about the lack of updates been quite busy with school. But hay its Eid today! ( For those of you that don't know it's the muslim version of christmas.) I decided to use my day off to write this chapter and I have even started the next one ;) enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 5: military school part 2

The past 5 weeks had been hard on Ziva. By the end of the first week everybody had realised that Ayala was a person you didn't want to mess with. Everybody had also heard what had went down between her and Ziva and since nobody else wanted trouble Ziva was left friendless.

* * *

By the second week is when things started to heat up. Ayala didn't like the fact that Ziva still kept a straight face even though her and her group would trip Ziva up in the dining hall sending her lunch flying. So during a swimming exercise they dunked her head under water.

* * *

By the third week Ziva decide that she would teach them a lesson. She put ants in their beds which left the itchy and sore for 3 days. The girls still continued to pick on Ziva so she put black shoe polish in their shower gel and stole their clothes when they went to the shower.

* * *

By the fourth week Ayala's group decided they would not let Ziva make a fool out of them and so when they had a hand to combat lesson Ayala picked Ziva to be her partner. When Ayala started to throw punches at Ziva she decided now would be a good time to show off all the skills that Ari and Mikel had taught her. God she missed Mikel, how she wished he was their. Within seconds Ziva had Ayala pinned to the ground. After that no one ever picked on Ziva again.

* * *

Now in her fifth week of being at the camp Ziva started to feel unwell. She went to the bathroom and looked at all the black a blue bruises she had gotten from those girls. She push a bruise on her forehead which evidently wasn't a good Idea. She ran to the toilet and threw up.

Ziva sat on the floor of the she wasn't sure if she should be happy that she was going home soon or scared as it also meant she would be starting her Mossad training.

* * *

2 weeks later

Zaina was sitting on Ziva's bed as she was pacing the room. "Maybe you should just tell your dad." "Hello he sent Mikel on a mission with the KIDON unit. I don't want to get him all angry again" "well Ziva I think he might notice." I really don't have time for this I need to be early for my first day of Mossad training.

* * *

**Sorry its short but i promise its for a good reason. P.s I gave a bit of a hint as to what was going to happen. Can u guess?**


	6. Chapter 6: Conformation

**Hello! I got a lovely review so decided to post this. I better get of the internet, im so good at procrastinating ive actually managed to write 2 chapters and watch a movie instead of revising for my 2 assesments that i have tomorow. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Conformation**

Ziva shoved her things into a locker and walked out the changing facilities. She was all set for her day of Mossad training. She walk along the corridor to her first lesson of the day. Weapons handling. She was trying to push the conversation she and Zaina had to the back of her head.

Despite what Ziva thought the day was going to be like she had actually enjoyed her first day at Mossad. She had learn how to throw a knife and manage to hit all the targets. It martial arts she managed to take down a boy twice her size and now she was heading back to the changing facilities with 3 girls who had also started at Mossad although again all of the were older than her. The youngest was 22. Out of all 21 trainees they were only 4 girls including Ziva but they all seemed to get on quite well considering most boys their thought the girls should all be doing desk jobs.

They were all quite tough though. They were not the type of girls to cook and clean and play house. They all enjoyed martial arts and other "manly" sports. Ziva like them all she had never really had girl's friend's that were not into pretty pink frilly dresses and dolls. She particularly like a young girl there in fact the girls was the youngest after Ziva. She had just finished her service and was turning 20 at the end of the year. Her name was liat.

* * *

"Hay we could go to the pharmacy and get on of those home pregnancy test things." Zain said to Ziva as they exited the gates of Mossad headquarters. Ziva glared at Zaina. "At least I'm giving reasonable suggestions she said as she held her hands up in defence. "Okay we will go to the pharmacy and get a home pregnancy test kit." Ziva replied.

"Zaina will you just pick already." Ziva said in a scowling tone. She was starting to grow impatient with her friend. "It has to be the right one for you Ziva. " Ziva push passed her friend and grabbed a clear blue pregnancy test. "See it's 99% accurate and easy to use." Zaina gave Ziva an annoyed smile. They walked up to the check out and paid for it and then left the store.

* * *

The girls were back in Ziva's room. Zaina was walking around impatiently waiting for Ziva to get out of the bathroom. When she came out Zaina snatched the test out of her hand. "You have to wait 3 minutes. Well at least that's what the instructions said."

Zaina and Ziva sat on her bed for what seemed like the longest 3 minutes of their lives. The little timer went off and both girls ran over and grabbed the test off of Ziva's desk. They both couldn't believe their eyes.

The test was flashing "3+ weeks." Ziva said out loud. "I'm only 16, 17 in a few weeks." Zain stared at Ziva. "If I remember the time scale correctly that would make you about 17 weeks pregnant." Both girls were startled by the voice and turned round to see Mikel Rivkin leaning on the door. "I guess I'm going to be a dad."

* * *

**I'm already working on the next 2 chapters because I have an idea and well I forget things very easily. So thanks for reading and please do leave a review I would like to now what people think of the story so far. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7: Talk

**Went**** to see Jessie J at the AECC last night! And thank you for all the reviews and follows. I also can't wait to find out who is replacing Cote de Pablo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or it's characters. (I don't even have it on Dvd, I had to borrow from my friend)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Talk**

"Mikel" Ziva and Zaina said at the same time. "Sorry to intrude on you like this but your father just finished giving us our debriefing and since he is still back at Mossad headquarters I thought that now would be a good time to come and see you." Mikel was explaining to Ziva. All of a sudden Zaina spoke up "I think I should better get going since it is getting quite late." Zaina gathered her stuff a dash out of Ziva's room. Ziva was left staring at Mikel. At that moment the seriousness of their situation dawn on her. "What am I going to do. " Ziva said in a small frail voice. Mikel was far away. He was thinking about his future, their future. Ziva was barley a child herself finishing school, the thought of her raising a baby. Oh yes and of course what about Eli, he still was quite unhappy with Mikel which was clearly evident in his debrief earlier.

* * *

Mikel and Ziva settled down on one of the chairs in Ziva's room. They were discussing their options. They both decided abortion was not one of them and Mikel promised that no matter what he would always be there for their child. More than anything Eli wanted Ziva to be one of the best Mossad officers like Ari and himself. With all the training she was doing they were going to have to tell him eventually after all she was just over 4 months pregnant and look only slightly bloated.

"How did this happened" Ziva stated in a tear stained voice. "Well" Mikel began but Ziva cut him off "I know _how_ it happened, just…." Ziva was lost for words. Mikel just pulled her in to a hug. I whispered to himself just low enough so she would not hear. "This is all my fault."

* * *

Later that evening Ziva was looking at her belly in the mirror, she couldn't believe that a baby was in there. Soon she would get so big she would not be able to see her feet. Mikel had made an appointment for her to see an OBGYN the next day around lunchtime. The doctors would do a scan and tell her exactly how far along she was. Mikel was going to take her.

As both Ziva and Mikel climbed into their beds in their own houses, all they could think of was how were they going to explain this to Eli.

Mikel suddenly remembered, Ari was going to kill him.

* * *

**Once again thank you and I was wondering should I change the name of the story?**


	8. Chapter 8: out in the open

**I am terribly sorry that I haven't updated my laptop and wifi has been having major problems.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Out in the open**

It was breakfast time in the David house hold. Ziva had just gotten off a 3 way call with Mikel and Ari. Of course Ari was not too pleased but he also knew his little sister and Mikel and knew that they would keep their promises to each other. But now as Ziva made her way downstairs all that she was as nervous as ever. Mikel was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, they were going to tell this morning, now.

* * *

Ziva came and sat at the table and grab some food. Mikel sat down and did the same thing. Eli came and sat down and stared at the two of them. "What is going on?" Irritation clear in Eli's voice. "Papa we have something we need to tell you." Ziva said in the sweetest, calmest voice she could muster. Eli gave a cold hard stare from at Mikel then looked back at Ziva, then Mikel again. He had a rough idea as to what was coming next. "Ziva is pregnant with my child." Mikel managed to say eventually. They both awaited a response from Eli. He was fuming inside. His beloved little girl was going to have a child of her own. He thought Mikel was a man he could trust. Clearly not. If he really loved and respected his daughter they would not be having this conversation right now.

Eli finally spoke out after what seemed forever and a day for Ziva and Mikel. "Ziva go before you are late." Ziva was surprised she expected that her father would have a lot more to say and be a lot more angrier but then she realised that he had not told Mikel he could go.

* * *

Ziva was in the back seat of the car been driven out the gates of the David compound. Once they were closed and the car long gone Eli turned to Mikel. After half an hour of Eli shouting insults and threatening Mikel due to the fact that he 'destroyed the innocents of his daughter' Eli finally had a solution. A solution that Mikel would have to go along with whether he liked it or not.

* * *

**Thank you for sticking with me on this story!**


	9. Chapter 9: His decision is final

**Again really sorry about not updating...**

* * *

**Chapter 9: His decision is final**

"I trust that you have promised Ziva that you would stand by her and her child no matter what." Eli said in a disturbingly calm voice to Mikel. Mikel composed himself and answered. "Yes I certainly have and I…" Mikel was cut of by Eli. "Listen Mikel because I'm only going to tell you this once. Ziva already has a future, one that does not include a child. I am aware that she would never have an abortion. So after the child is born Ziva will only spend the first few months with it and after that you will take the child. Ziva will get on with her life and you can be a father or give it away I will leave that up to you. Nothing will get in the way of her becoming the best." Mikel was stunned and silent as Eli walked away. He made a promise to himself there and then. He would keep the child and raise it to the best of his ability no matter what.

* * *

Mikel walked around town heart broken. He did not want to take his child away from his mother but what was he going to do? Eli's words were final. Mikel continued to walk around enjoying the view _maybe this was best for every one _he thought. Ziva was still quite young and had her whole life ahead of her. She was a brilliant dancer, smart and had amazing voice. It was a shame that she could not have a career performing on stage. But she was a good fighter and skilled with a knife, she would make and excellent Mossad agent. Mikel came to the conclusion that Eli was right a child would only hold Ziva back in life but his promise will always remain. He would look after the child to the best of his ability. Mikel continued to walk around town for a while before heading over to Mossad headquarters.

* * *

Mossad headquarter….

Ziva was enjoying the unusually cool breeze of the day under a tree. She was supposed to be practising her tracking skills. She was stroking her slightly bloated bell and think. She was thinking what it would be like to hold the child in her arms, what it would be like to give it baths at night and put it to bed. She was willing to give up everything she ever dreamed of just so she could be the best mother she can.

* * *

Later that day Ziva was called to her father's office. He told her that giving the current situation she was going to go back to school full time and graduate. She would still be attending basic training during weekends, things like survival or weapon's training. There was a knock on the door and Mikel entered he was taking Ziva for her appointment. Eli bowed his head in acknowledgment. "Don't be home late" Eli said to Ziva while staring at Mikel. "My old friend special agent Leon Vance has come all the way from America to have dinner with me and I expect you to be there." Ziva remember the name Leon Vance from when she was little. Her father had met him on a mission in Amsterdam when her mother was still alive. But Ziva didn't want to go down that road. So she just replied "Okay papa" then her and Mikel were off.

* * *

At the doctor's practice…

The OBGYN that would be with Ziva throughout her pregnancy was a lady called Dr Ariel Zaidi. The doctor had be practising for a year now and Ziva was her youngest patient. She was really friendly and confirmed that Ziva was in fact 17 weeks pregnant. Dr Zaidi gave her an ultrasound and printed out a picture. The doctor also did and CVS. "Would you like to know the gender of your child" she asked the pair. Ziva and Mikel were both shocked, they didn't think that they would get to find out the gender this early. Dr Zaidi explained that with a CVS and if the baby is in the right position they can find out as early as 10 weeks. "It's a girl." Ziva said with an almost inaudible whisper.

* * *

**Still very sorry...**


	10. Chapter 10: Surprise!

**Chapter 10: Surprise**

The next couple of weeks went by in a blur. Ziva had had dinner with her father's friend Leon Vance. He talk about the federal agency he worked for called NCIS. But now Ziva was now 23 weeks pregnant and really starting to show. She was walking down the street with Zaina having just finished school and Liat who had just finished for the day at Mossad. Eli was still their so the kids had the house to themselves.

* * *

Ziva unlocked the door and let Zaina and Liat enter first. When Ziva entered she did not so them so she called out their names. "SURPRISE" Mikel, Zaina, liat and Ari shouted out while holding a cake. "ARIIII" Ziva called out and ran to hug her big brother. "Now I would not miss my little sisters birth day would I not." Ari said in reply to Ziva. She looked at Liat and Zaina. "And you two were in on this as well." "Well we could not let our friend celebrate her 17th without a party." Both Zaina and Liat said in unison. Mikel filled Ziva in on their plans to head down to the beach and have a bonfire with a few of their other friends and her and Ari's cousins Jonah and Ben Agassi and Zainas' older brother Avraham. The girls ran upstairs to go and get changed while the boys went to prepare for the bonfire on the beach.

* * *

Later that night Ziva was lying down on Mikel's lap on the beach while the others were all mingling and drinking (even though they quite a few of them were under aged). Avraham, Jonah and Ben as well as some of their other friends offered their congratulations to Ziva and Mikel as the news of Ziva being pregnant had finally gotten around. Most people were fine with it but they were a few judgmental people like some of the girls in school that would whisper stupid rumours as Ziva passed. Oh and not to mention the older women. The other day Ziva and Mikel were coming down the stairs when they heard Mikel's aunt talking to a few other women who were round for tea. She was telling them how she thought it was very unorthodox for them to be 'engaging in that kind of activity' outside marriage. One of the other women even suggested that they get punished in a traditional way.

* * *

Jonah and Ari were putting out the bonfire. Ziva was engaged in deep conversation with Zaina and Liat. Liat was telling them of a guy that was in her physically combat training class called Malachi. Liat had a bit of a crush on him. The girls giggled for a little while longer while they boys cleaned up. When the boys were finished they started walking back when they notice Mikel and Ziva weren't with them. They turned around to see and Mikel French kissing. They had their tongues deep in each other's throats.

"I TRUST YOU TO CELEBRATE YOUR BIRTHDAY RESPONSIBLY AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO." Eli boomed he was really angry in fact he was visibly red.

* * *

**Thank you for taking time out of what i'm sure are very busy schedules to read this. Much appreciated :D Don't you just love emoticons :P -_-**


	11. Chapter 11: Time to learn a lesson

**I should be working on my project but...**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Time to learn a lesson**

After the bad ending to Ziva's party last night everybody was in their respective homes except for Mikel who was with his aunt at the David house hold. Ziva and Ari sat on the sofa next to each other while Mikel sat on a chair opposite them. Officer Hadar, Eli's right hand man was supervising them while the adults were discussing the way forward. So far Mikel's aunt had agreed to Eli's plan of letting Mikel keep the baby while Ziva got on with her life. The only problem now was thinking of a way to keep them apart. A way to teach them a lesson. Then it hit her. Mikel's aunt remember one of the ladies that she had afternoon tea with saying something about traditional punishment.

* * *

Eli and Mikel's aunt walk in to the lounge. Ari, Mikel and Ziva all sat up straight. Mikel's aunt spoke up. "Since you children have been going against traditional values." She began sounding quite angry. "Eli and I have come to the agreement Ziva will be going to stay with her aunt Netty." Ziva was prepared to object. Her aunt Netty lived in a small village in the middle of nowhere and just heard about electricity. All the people in the village were elderly men and women who valued tradition and were as orthodox Jew's as they came. Before Ziva could say anything Mikel spoke up while Eli gave him a stare that said choose your words carefully. "Aunt Netty's village is very traditional, they would not have the correct medical care for Ziva and the child" was Mikel's argument. Eli let out what seemed to be a chuckle. "We have thought of that, she will stay their till 2 weeks before her due date." Now it was Ari's turn to speak. He knew of what kind of traditions they were into in villages like that, he had seen them before when he was part of a medical team for aid workers before his mum died. It was a miracle if pregnant women survived child birth, not to mention the type of punishment they would give Ziva for being unmarried. "What if something happens before she is able to return." Was all Ari could come up with that would not provoke both the adults standing there. Eli and Mikel's aunt looked at each other. They did not know how to reply. Eli new exactly what Ari's was think though. He just told Ari that his presents was not need there and then at that he should go and prepare for his new mission. At that moment Ziva knew she was screwed. "Oh and don't think we forgot about you Mikel." Eli stated. "You are going to join the special division of the Kidon unit which will require months of intense training and will also help with your _future mission_." Mikel's aunt said with a wicked smiled. With that the conversation was over. But Mikel new exactly what she meant by 'special mission'. Mikel and his aunt left, officer Hadar escorted them to the door. Ziva out of the room.

* * *

Later that day Ziva and Mikel had gone and said their goodbyes to their friends and were know up in Ziva's bedroom with Ari. Mikel had packed earlier on and was now helping Ziva pack. Ari was telling them of how his mission was first going to take him to Egypt, Yemen, Iran, Iraq and finally America. Washington to be precise. It was going to be a long time before he saw both of them again but he promised from Iran he would come and be there for their baby being born before going to Iraq. Officer Hadar came in to the room to usher them all out of the house. It was going to be a long couple of months.

* * *

**Mikel's future mission. Ari's going to DC h****_int hint..._**


	12. Chapter 12: You get what you deserve

**Thank you to my reviewer Lipush. I have tried my best to follow your advice and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: You get what you deserve.**

The scorching hot Israeli sun was shining down on Ziva. She was sore all over and almost dehydrate. She was just counting down the days, 3 to be exact before she could go home. Her wrists chafed from the ropes and the sand was burning her bottom. She was only just held up by the wooden post she was tied to.

* * *

16 and a half weeks earlier….

When Ziva arrived in the village she could tell that it was not going to be a getaway in the sun. As soon as she step in to the stone hut that was her aunt Netty's house she was bombarded with a list of chores to do. Her aunt told her that just because she was pregnant was no excuse. Everyone has work to do and she wasn't going to be exempted. Ziva had to go t the town centre to fetch to bucks of water from the water pump, then she had to give the hut a sweep while her aunt prepared lunch. She then had to do all the washing up and also had wash some clothes for some of the elderly incapable people in the village. It was 3 in the after and Ziva was exhausted from all of the work she had done so far and she was only half way down her list of chores. She put her hand on her ever growing baby bump. They baby was unsettled and Ziva was very very tired but she just had to ignore it. She had plenty of work to do. It was going to be a long 17 weeks and like her aunt Netty said

"You get what you deserve."

* * *

At the same time in the desert in the middle of know where…

Mikel was doing push ups in the hot sun along with some other men while a commander was shouting abuse at them. Mikel just kept on thinking to himself that he had been in far more worse situations like this when he was on missions for Mossad. His hands were on fire and the tiny gains of sand were piercing them when the commander shouted out for Mikel to go over to him. Standing beside the commander was officer Hadar.

"Eli has decided it is time for you to come back" officer Hadar stated. Without a word Mikel feel in step behind him as they made their way to a Jeep.

* * *

16 weeks 6 days later in Iran….

Ari was running like his life depended on it with a young Mossad agent at his side. Three men wearing face mask were carrying riffles.

"I don't get it, they have riffles why don't they just shoot us?" The young Mossad agent named Hassan questions.

"I don't know" was Ari's answers "but let us just get as far away from then as possible" he continued while they were both still running.

Ari and Hassan turned a corner into a market were they saw a Mossad clean up officer. Right then they new things had gone really wrong.

* * *

Tel Aviv Israel…

Mikel was now in Eli's office together with Mikel's aunt Ariel. Together Eli and aunt Ariel had managed to convince Mikel that leaving with his and Ziva's baby was the right thing to do. That was after a couple of weeks of hard core brain washing. All three of them had now come up with a detailed plan. After the baby was three months Ziva was going to go on her first mission. What Ziva's first mission was would depend on what was happening at that particular time. When Ziva would be on her mission is when Mikel would leave with their baby girl. They had set a house up in Britain with everything they needed. Mikel had even secured a job in foreign affairs.

Eli, aunt Ariel and Mikel had just finished and were leaving the room when Ari and a man whom Mikel and aunt Ariel had never seen before but Eli knew him as the newest agent Hassan came running down the corridor holding Ziva in their arms heading for the infirmary.

* * *

**It might be a while before i update. I actually thought I had more chapters pre - written. Not to worry I'm going to get started as soon as I have free time because I appreciate everyone who is reading. Thank you :D **


	13. Chapter 13: Earlier than expected

**I know that not a lot of like this story because of the fact that majority of NCIS fans are tiva fans so I'm going to try and finish this story off in the next few chapters. I would just like to say thanks to all the people that review, favorited and followed this story writing it has been a pleasure. :'(**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Earlier than expected**

Mikel, Eli, aunt Ariel and Ari were all sitting on chairs outside the room Ziva was in. The doctors had been running all sorts of test and were now giving her and ultrasound. She was hooked up to a drip and had heart monitors and all sorts connected to her.

* * *

Everybody was deep in their own thoughts. Eli was more worried about Ziva been okay. It really didn't matter if the baby survived or not, in the past couple of months before everything happened Ziva had shown her true potential of becoming and above average Mossad agent almost as good as Ari.

Aunt Ariel was thinking of what she was going to cook for dinner. She really could not care less. All Mikel and Ziva had brought with the baby was trouble. She was thinking what a great shame she had brought on her family not being married and having a child.

Mikel had a million and one thoughts running through his head like how he should have been there to protect her. He was saying a silent prayer in his head that everything would turn out to be just fine.

Ari was extremely angry with himself, he knew what the people of the village would do to her. He should have done more to stop Eli and Ariel from sending her to that place. If anything happened to her he would not forgive himself.

Just as they were all having their thoughts the doctor came out of the room monitoring for all of them to come in. The doctor explained to them that Ziva was severely dehydrated and had sun stroke. She had also contracted an infection from all the open cuts she had along her back. The baby was not in bad shape but its heart rate had dropped and if it continued then the baby would need to be born early.

Mikel was almost in tears he wanted to ask the doctor a question but could quite get the words out. Ari sensing what he wanted to ask spoke up.

"Doctor what caused her to be in this state."

"Well" the doctor replied "Her condition seems to be consistent with a traditional cleansing ritual."

* * *

Flash back…..

Ziva was sweeping the area that served as the front garden. She did not see the point in it though it is just sand. When she lifted her head up they were two elderly men and an elderly woman standing behind the wooden logs that made up the fence.

"Ziva we understand that you have had this child out of wedlock" said the old locking man.

To that Ziva replied "Yes that is true" although she was slight scared of what was to come next.

The men and woman insisted that Ziva follow them that they were going to 'cleanse' her of her bad deeds. Ziva immediately sensing something horrible was going to happened retreated back towards the house but the men grabbed her. The men were quite strong for their age and had a very tight grip on Ziva. She struggle but they just lifted her off the floor carrying her by her arms. They reached a little area were Ziva was forced on to the scorching hot sand and her hands tied to a wooden post. Some were along the journey the woman had disappeared and was now returning with aunt Netty and what looked like the entire village of people (It was a small village).

"Ziva we are about to perform a ceremony that will cleanse you of your bad deed so the baby will be born pure" Ziva' aunt Netty informed her. "You will stay out her for a 9 days"

The woman from before came with an olive branch that still had leaves and olives on it. All they village people started to say words Ziva understood to be the more ancient version of Hebrew. 'Whack'. Ziva was hit with the olive branch until she fainted.

* * *

That evening they were all sitting at the dinner table including Ziva. She was allowed to leave as they drip had rehydrated her and the baby seemed to be fine for now. The dinner table was quiet aside from the sounds of cutlery hitting plates.

"Why did you come home from your mission earlier than? In fact you still have not finished Ari" Eli finally broke the silence. "Ah yes it is because you have screwed things up." Eli was now shouting.

Ari gritted his teeth and simply said "things did not go according to plan but as soon as Ziva gives birth in two weeks Hassan and I will be back on track." Ari got up and left the table.

Soon after everyone had left. Ziva and Mikel were in her room. Mikel was running his hand over her rather large stomach.

"In two weeks' time we would be holding our little girl in our arms." Mikel said with the brightest glow in his eyes.

"We need to think of a name." Ziva said to Mikel just as Ari walked in.

"We should all think of one" said Mikel.

"I quite Azalea" Ziva said.

"How about Hadiyyah. It means gift in Arabic and people are always saying babies are a gift from god" Ari said.

"Okay I quite like the name Keren." Mikel said.

"Oh I really think we should let liat and Zaina decide which one they like best." Ziva gushed.

* * *

**Feel free to choose one of the three names I still haven't quite decided which one i'm going to used yet. Oh and aunt Ariel's name is pronounced Ah-ree-el in hebrew. Thank you**


End file.
